PaperCut
by cierrasnake
Summary: This is my own story. 'I picked up the delicate metal instrument, caressing It in my palm. How could something I used my Entire life causes so much pain to my best friend? I Through the scalpel down. I had to stop this. I had to Stop killing her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I actually own this story! This is an idea I have had for a long long long time. I am gonna post a few chapters, then see what the reviews say. Just a warning for all you reading, this story has blood and insane doctors, and way WAY in the future (If I even get that far.) there are some sex innuendos. THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. Do not judge my writing or this story on this chapter. I promise you it will be a great story. This is a stupid chapter, that just shows Jose's past a little more. If you wanna skip it you can. You have been warned. Please don't flame this chapter, flame my others... (Well actually don't unless you HAVE too...).

**Epilogue**

_Jose's POV_

I didn't know she was coming. And I sure as hell didn't know she would change my life.  
Ok, let me start from the beginning. My name is Joseph Charles, but call me Jose. I have super powers. Cool right? Well, my 'super hero story' starts 9 years ago, when I was two. My mother, Alyssa was powerless but my father, Antonio, had the ability to levitate things, telekinesis you know? Well it was an innocent family outing; we were going to the supermarket. Lame, I know, but it was fun when I was two! I remember it vividly. Five masked men came in and my father immediately sped into action. He used his powers to fling a knife at the men; the 1st one hit one of the men square in the stomach. But when he threw the second knife, my mother got in the way. When she fell, I knew she was dead. Stunned my father was petrified, and then some other man shot him.  
I didn't go to the duel funeral.  
I couldn't.  
My uncle Claiton then adopted me. He was a surgeon, and a great one at that. He worked at a special hospital that only treated people with powers. It was a secret one that the government and the super powered people knew about. But when I was 3 he was fired. Apparently he did surgeries on the people with out there content. Why? Well, he said it was for science but I think it was for more.  
When I was three going on four he used 3 billion dollars (that I didn't know about) to make another hospital. No, not a hospital. A lab. He would pay people a lot of money to give him the coordinates of super powered people, and then he would capture the super powered people.  
Now 4 he said he was gonna find out my abilities of at least see if I had any. By abilities I mean powers. He put me under anesthesia for an entire week. I felt nothing, which was odd because usually Claiton never used painkillers on his patients. He told me they messed with the blood thus screwing with the results. When I woke up I was sore, but it was worth it. I apparently had some 'extra wiring' the Occipital Lobe of my brain ,AKA the visual part of my brain. The 'wiring' allowed me to see through different layers of the human body. Skin, muscle, bones, tendons, and even on certain veins; X-ray vision. My favorite thing to look at is people's hearts. I can use my powers to even look inside of certain organs! I love looking at the Tricuspid valve of the heart, watching it flap open and close gives a soothing effect to me.

When I was 5, I maintained complete control of my powers. It wasn't hard though. All I had to do is stare at people, a really muscle strainer huh? Claiton was ecstatic about my powers; he said that I could become one of the greatest surgeons ever. I didn't really have a say in if I wanted that or not. He 1st made me read books after books on human anatomy; it supposedly would also help my understanding of what my powers do. After that he put me on the medical field. Giving a 5 year old a knife probably sounds dumb, especially when the 5 year old doesn't know what he was doing, but it surprisingly helped. I became rather good at it, although some of my patients lives were lost. But it did help me, it showed me I was the most important person to my patient during those few hours of surgery, and I had their lives in my hand. One thing that really upset me was the fact that my patients had no medicine of the pain, and were awake for the entire time. They screamed loud.

Over the years I got use to it. The emotional and physical pain I put the people through. But I felt like I had to do the surgeries. I HAD to become the best surgeon ever. That's what Claiton said.

I know I have grown up to fast. I am only 11, and have killed people, saved people, and have the brains of an adult surgeon. I was probably even smarter then the doctor on my favorite T.V. show; House! I am a joker, more the less. I always look for a good laugh. I read comics, watch T.V. shows, and play tricks on people. But, I am still lonely. I had no one, but some adult 'co-workers' and Claiton.

But when she came everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

I actually own this, YAY! Please read this chapter. My later chapters will be better considering I wrote this story when I was 12, so they get deeper and more interesting as it goes along. R & R!

**Torture**

_Jose's POV_

Sometimes I think my laughs are fake.

"Jose!" Claiton barked at me. I looked up from chair. I had been reading 'Calvin and Hobbes' but he pulled me from the familiar comic.

"Hey." I murmured, letting him know he I knew he was there, and existed.

"We have a new patient." His tone lowered, into his normal airy voice.

"How much was he?" I asked, sighing. I watched as Claiton pushed his bangs back, showing his pale skin and red eyes. 'He looks so Vampire-ish' I mused inwardly, though keeping my face straight.

We looked so different. Since my mother Alyssa was African and I happen to take after her, I too was African. My skin was very dark although my father was white. I adapted my father's bright blue eyes, which made my completion look rather odd. I had very short brown curly hair, and a flawless face. I couldn't tell if I was handsome or not because there were no girls my age here. Well, at least none my age or not patients.

"SHE was two billion." Claiton corrected me, his tone impatient. "Shall we get going?"

"Okay Daddy!" I said in a childish tone, a grin falling on my face. He hated that nick name, and also I knew that that tone annoyed him.

"Walk." He commanded, with an edge in his voice. I jumped up, heading towards the door.

After going through the labyrinth of halls in the lab we finally came to room, 1. The 'waiting' room. Also know as: The death walk. At least that's what I heard some patients call it. They would be like 'Hey, I here there is a pretty girl at the death walk, maybe she will make it though the surgeries and we can have some fun?' The men were practically vultures. All they think about is sex and food.

As we walked into the room, I felt my heart drop. It was a girl, and she was young. Usually we got adults, and mainly men. But this girl seemed just a few years older then me.

She was sitting on the metal table, her legs in criss-cross-apple-sauce position. Her bright almost crayola red, it was wavy was draped over her shoulders. It was about waist length, and hung limply. Her sapphire eyes were focused at her hands which were folded on her lap. They had a defeated look in them.

"Sasha," Claiton rolled her name off his tongue, his voice smooth, "Let's see you records." His eyes sparked tauntingly as he grabbed her note book. He started reading it, "Your name is Sasha Rapp." He nodded slowly as if agreeing with the facts, "You are 14 years old, born on January 1st 1994 at 12:00:01 a.m... Interesting," He grinned looking at her "Your powers are electricity and an abnormal bond with a… 'M.U.C…"

I grabbed the spare clipboard from the metal table; a copy of her information was clipped on it. "A M.U.C.?" I asked, the letters spilled out of my mouth.

"Yes, it stands for… Marine Unidentified Creature. Apparently Ms. Rapp has founded the species." A teasing smile grazed on his features "For the 1st time in my career it seems I have a fellow Scientist as a patient." He looked up and down her tiny body. "A pretty one at that."

Sasha looked up at him, hatred in her eyes. There was an odd hardness in her sapphire orbs. We had a rebel on our hands.

Claiton's sneer slipped off his face. "I will continue. Weight is 92 pounds. Very petite." He noted.

I nodded slowly agreeing with him. As he continued talking I decide to inspect her. Since Claiton and I were gonna be her doctors I was allow to poke and play with her. I walked over to the examination table, my face featureless. She was only about 6 pounds more then me. I was very tall, 5 foot 11, and she was only 5 foot 4. I put my hand on her shoulder, and used my other one to lift her arm. I moved it up and down; the lightness of it amazed me. She kept looking at the steel table, but slowly I noticed her eyes drift to my face.

Then something happened that never happened before. As he watering blue eyes met mine I felt… sympathy. I wanted to help her. I SAVE her. I didn't want to hurt her the way I was planning.

Her eyes tore from mine, back to the blank silver table.

"Melanie?" Claiton's voice suddenly cut through my thoughts making me snap back to attention.

I noted that Sasha's head shot up, also, looking at him vulnerability in her eyes.

"Melanie," Claiton's smile was back on his face, "Mel is her… pet." He said it slowly obviously trying to pick out his words.

I looked at Sasha, half expecting for her to make some sort of response to prove he was right, she didn't move.

"Let's bring Melanie in." I could tell he was smiling just through his tone.

I could swear Sasha's eyes watered, the rims of them prickling with water. I looked towards the door, suddenly hearing a yowling sound. It sounded like a… cat?

Some burly security guards dressed in white brought in a creature. A M.U.C... Melanie was about the size of a kitten; her face curved out slightly then cut down into a nose. She looked like a cat, though some major differences. One, her legs were shorter; she more or so waddled while walking her tail swishing behind her as she walked. Her entire leg was like one muscle, but much more flexible, obviously built for swimming. She had broad shoulders, her chest thrust out with an almost pride as if she was walking the guards not the other way around. Her skin looked like human's skin, but loose showing me that she must be young and had yet not grown into her own body. The color of Melanie's skin was a greenish-grey, like the green blotches on the ocean when it was a sunny but windy day. Her eyes were slits, yellow irises; they were wide taking up a lot of her face. I knew from some biology books I read that animals with larger eyes could see the best. Her tiny feet were large, making it more challenging for her to walk. Five tiny claws stuck out at each one, threatening to cut you. I guessed that the claws were either for defense, or cutting its food to eat. The main thing that got my attention was her tail. It curled up, almost like a husky's did, it was smooth narrowing to the end. But the odd part was instead of her tail ending it fanned out as if a new limp itself. The part at the end of her tail fanned out curving in a cone shape. The skin on it was the most delicate, almost see through; you could see the dark green veins in the skin, and the cartilage keeping it in its cone like structure. Inside the cone of her tail was nothing, it was hallow and open making it seem like a useless part.

"Mel?" A soft angel like whisper pulled me from my thoughts. Did Sasha just talk? Claiton was looking at Sasha with a perplex expression on his face.

"Mel." She repeated. Her eyes wide, she looked at the little creature. Mel suddenly pulled at the chain choker the guards had around her trying to get to Sasha. As she ran to Sasha the guard suddenly yanked on the chain making her fall backwards and she gave out a cough. She acted like a dog almost.

"Don't hurt her!" Sasha exclaimed, fury in her eyes. Then I noticed something, like Mel's pupils Sasha's had turned to slits. I jotted it down on my clipboard under physical traits.

"Like this?" A guard sneered, kicking Mel in her rib cage.

Out of the corner of m eye I saw Sasha's body jerk forward in unison as Melanie's tail swished. It was almost like just a strange twitch. I jumped as an electrical shock went through my body. Obviously Claiton felt it too because he moved. I heard a screaming sound a the guard who kicked Mel was electrified, and slowly a rotting smell filled the room. I brownish smoke rose of his body as he collapsed to the ground dead.

"Interesting." Claiton smiled, not even mad about his guard's death.

"Yah," I murmured in agreement under my breath. I was shocked. This innocent looking girl just killed a man in the matter of seconds.

"So," Claiton sighed, snapping back to business as if nothing had happened, "Electricity. As I just said interesting." He shook his head in awe. "So shall your first meeting tomorrow morning at sun up?"


	3. Chapter 3

I own this story! YAYAYAY! I hope you like this chapter although there is blood in it. My friends hate me for writing this chapter, but I love it. Read & Review!

**Knife**

_Jose POV_

I was scared. I didn't know what to do, in a few moments Sasha was going under surgery. And I was her surgeon.

I didn't know why I felt so scared. She was just another patient right? So, so what? I sighed putting down my medical book. I had been reading about marine animal anatomy. Melanie had inspired me in a way.

I stood up, stretching my arms then headed out. I had to pick up Sasha and take her to the Blood Room. Blood Room was slang that some patients used for the examination room. I understood why, though. Before surgeries the room is sparkling and white but by the end puddles of blood are on the floor. Again another room here that I hate.

I listened as my foot steps echoed on the floor, finally I got to room S132. I held my hand over a scanner and the door automatically opened, showing me Sasha. Her back was to me so I saw her wavy hair. She was slumped over a desk, asleep. I hesitantly walked over sitting on her cot, peering into her face. She looked so peaceful, her eyes closed, mouth slightly agape. Her cheeks were rosy, more then usual; her lips puckered slightly do to her mouth being open.

I shook my head, I was I observing her? I was about to do a surgery one her. I shouldn't be looking at her like a… crush. I should be looking at her like a body. A number, some thing –not someone- who I was going to be poking and cutting at. She was not a human here; she was a corpse.

I looked around the room, stalling. I didn't want to wake her just to take her to such an awful room. I noticed some napkins cluttered on her desk. Pictures done with a blue pen were on each one. Most of them were of the sea, and Mel. My breath caught my throat. Through out my life I had been focusing on medical stuff, but the ocean sounded wonderful. I had never been to the ocean but her sketches were better then any professional painting of it I had ever seen. Instead of the sun reflecting on the ocean, or storm clouds hovering in the sky. Her pictures though were so… normal. It causes the true ocean. It has the simple waves crashing on the ocean, the bubbles brimming at the edge of the shore. It was so accurate it was like a photograph. I looked back at Sasha; she had such potential but would never be able to use it. She was stuck here.

"Sasha?" I said her name quietly and gently. I have no idea why, though. I looked at her hair, and smiled slightly to myself. Her hair was red sorta like Ariel on the Little Mermaid. I smiled at the irony. Sasha's powers supposedly also let her be able to breath under water and swim miles in only a matter of seconds. Michael Phelps had nothing on her.

Ariel… the name actually seemed to suit her. At least her looks and powers.

"Wake up Ariel." I laughed lightly under my breath saying the nickname. I almost always give my patients nicknames, as long as I though they fit.

Sasha's eyes flickered open, the blueness of them stood out on the white of her eye. Her pupils instantly changed into slips once seeing me.

"Sorry," I grinned at her, "I had to come pick you up for your appointment so. I just let myself in. Nice place you've got her. No cell mates I see. Good, those men here can be such perverts." I rambled trying to make conversation.

Sasha nodded slowly as if taking it all in. "I guess we have to go." She said monotonously getting up.

"Sorry." I repeated my tone dropping.

Sasha shrugged heading towards the door.

As we walked to the Blood Room I studied her out of the corner of my eye. She was pretty, but she always had a defeated look on her face. It was as if she had given up with out even trying. Then again, I would be upset too if my mom sold me to the government for 2 billion dollars.

I shook my head. That was odd. I had NEVER compared my self to one of my patients before in my life. I never really cared. I wonder why Sasha's mom ratted her out to us. What did Ariel do?

I decided to be blunt, "So what did you do to get her?" I turned my head to her grinning.

Sasha didn't turn her head to look at me. "I killed my mother's 3 year old daughter." She said blandly her eyes at the floor.

My eyes widened. So she was sent here because of her mother's revenge? How sad.

Before I could ask her more we were at the room.

I repeated the process scanning my hand print, thus opening the door. So state of the art. As we end into the room, I gestured for her to lie on the table. I went to the sink washing my hands. I allowed the warm water to run over my fingers, caressing them. As the soap hit my moving hands it almost instantly turned into bubbles. Some little ones floated up from the sink. As I turned off the water, and put on my rubber gloves I noticed Sasha watching me.

"Want some thing to drink, Ariel?" I asked her, giving a flirtatious grin.

She shook her head directing her gaze to the wall.

"Ok," I sighed. "Today I am going to perform a solo surgery on you, ok? You see that window?" I gestured to a window up by the ceiling. "That is an examining window. My uncle, and boss, Claiton will be watching us. So be good and I won't be bad." I grinned at her. "After all we will have an audience."

I turned on the examining light, and turned off the main one. After strapping her down with 3 inch wide leather straps I rolled up her shirt up exposing her white stomach.

"Ever hear of a tan?" I joked before grabbing my largest scalpel form the tray next to me.

I gulped going into doctor mode. I slowly started cutting a straight line down her stomach.

Obviously I shocked her, because she jolted upward arching her back in pain. I looked at the mark I left; only a tiny line of blood was there. I pushed down harder, and then the burgundy liquid spilled out. I winced as she screamed out, the bonds holding her still.

"I am sorry." I whispered before getting two metal hooks-they looked like large fishing hooks- and stuck them in both sides of her stomach using my hands to pull them apart. Her skin ripped apart; she screamed, her eyes watering and spilling over the rim of her eyes.

"Stop!" Her voice cut through the air. I froze and looked at her. Her eyes were scared, "What are you doing to me?"

I searched for words, "I- I am doing a Lobectomy. It were we go into you lungs and using a metal scraper we take off some of you outer tissue and study it. Its like a lung biopsy."

"Oh." Sasha nodded, panting in pain. "Oh god." She looked down at the flaps of her stomach, leaving her ribs open for the dissection. "It hurts, why can't I have medicine?"

"Claiton and I believe it tampers wit your blood-" I started.

"Bull shit!" Sasha yelled, which shocked me. She hadn't talked much since getting here. "You're just doing this to hurt me!"

I looked at her my eyes gaging her expression. She was pissed. "No I am not. I have to continue." I said lamely.

I used an almost spatula looking tool, to dig under her left rib cage and lifting it up. I used my hands to pull both sides of her ribs cage up; it made a disgusting squishing sound as I did. Sasha screamed as if I just stabbed her. This probably felt worse though. I got the scraper, delicately pushing it on her lungs giving long strokes. Finally most of the blood was off the area I was focusing on, and I got a sharper scraper with incline planes on each side. I pushed down hard the turned it sharply cutting of a 2 millimeter slab of lung tissue. I repeated two more times.

Sasha sobbed, her body actually shaking in pain. She was in a cold sweat; her breathing was slow. I felt her lungs move under my touch. It slowed a little every minute. Terror seized me. I was loosing her.

"Stay awake, Ok?" I murmured worried. If I stopped the procedure the experiment would be ruined. If I didn't then she would die.

Sasha moaned obviously in pain. I could tell she was dying.

"Jose?" I heard Claiton's unsteady but firm voice come over the intercom. "What's going on down there?"

"Heart issues. Blood loss. Can't tell." I started, beginning to reclose her ribs setting it in place; I had made my decision.

"Jose!" Claiton snapped. "Don't you DARE stop the procedure!"

"She is dying…" I argued.

"I am warning you. I will change her doctor to some one else." Claiton threatened.

I sighed, stopping what I was doing. "Fine."

"Please." I heard Sasha's airy voice beg, her eyes were dropping.

"I am sorry." I murmured to her, brushing some hair from her face.

"No your not." She whispered passing out.

Her heart monitor let out an on going beep.


End file.
